


Coming Back

by daisydiversions



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, proper drabble, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Coming Back

Sokka moaned lowly, pushing his face into the fur of his coat to muffle the sound. 

He gripped the firm length, fisting it to the base, only to repeat the stroke again and again. It was a solid weight in his hand and wholly reassuring, a promise of great results. Of a good night. 

Sokka tightened his grip and closed his eyes, his muscles working and flowing with the motion, and let himself just feel the wood under his fingers.

 

Toph, who was trying unsuccessfully to sleep several yards away, rolled her eyes. Sokka was playing with his boomerang again.


End file.
